Part of Your World
by Berserkeroo
Summary: An adventurous redheaded mermaid-lionfish falls in love with the mershark mafia's 'princess' during a dangerous time of underwater gang wars. What is a mermaid in love to do? KiGo mermaids. R
1. Chapter One: Legend of the Mermaid

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Part of Your World(story) belongs to Berserkeroo. Part of Your World reprise (song) belongs to The Walt Disney Company. All rights reserved

* * *

_In the depths of the Atlantic Ocean there resides a special underwater race known as mermaids, well mermen if you were male. Like the abundant life of the seas, mermaids come in various shapes, forms, sizes and of course species. At the very top of the food chain are the vicious predators known as mersharks, with the magical ability to control their shark brethren and have the strength of ten sharks. These carnivores feast upon smaller prey such as fish, squids, or other sea creatures unfortunate enough to come within their reach, though mersharks do have a tendency to dine on other species of mermaid. With these heraclean creatures of the seas are the intelligent merdolphins. Like their hunting rivals the mersharks, merdolphins fancy the taste of many sea creatures, but rarely, nearly slim to none, dine on other mermaids. Both species are at war because the seas cannot sustain both species hunger. The other species of mermaid have been quite cautious of the sea depth they travel as well as the time of day if they do not desire to be caught in the mafia violence or meeting the rows of mershark fangs that wait in the shadows. The raging sea wars have all in hiding, all excluding an optimistic mermaid-lionfish named Kimberly Possible, Kim for short, who cannot stand being in hiding and decides to go out for a swim in the depths below her reef home._

"Uh, KP we really, _really_ shouldn't be out here. What if we see a shark or worse a mershark?" a blond mersturgeon cringed at the thought of the underwater predators.

"Will you relax? We are not going to run into any sharks or 'mersharks'. Don't you want to be able to explore the vast seas with freedom and not cower in fear because you think someone's going to eat you?" a young redhead asked, clearly enjoying the interesting sights of the deep sea level. "Hey look at that," she said as she pointed to a lionfish.

"Kim, you know you can't charm lionfish. You just don't have the magic for it, yet." the freckled merman said, peering over his friend's shoulder at the small fish.

"I'm getting it. I'll have you know, mom has been giving me some tips thank you very much." the offended mermaid scoffed. "Come on little guy. Do a, erm... do a backflip." Kim politely asked, a green glow flickered in her eyes.

The lionfish looked at the mermaid trying to charm it and decided to give her a raspberry. The small fish hitched its tailfin upward before it swam away.

The adolescent mermaid pouted. "Don't worry about it, I'll get it sooner or later." she sighed, her optimism returning to her face.

The blond smiled at his best friend. "That's the spirit Kim," he said as he gave her a thumbs up.

In the distance a rumbling sound caught the pair's attention, green flash illuminating the sea crater.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Don't know and quite frankly I don't _want_ to know." he replied, clearly trying to attempt to flee, but was thwarted by his best friend's grip on his dorsal fin.

"Oh, don't be such a guppy and come on." the redhead groaned as she swam to the glow.

The young mers peered over a rock incline, a scene of a green female mershark surrounded by a pod of merdolphins.

"Back the fuck off!" she snarled, the water bubbling around her clawed hands.

"Oh please, Lady Shego. There is ten of us and only one of you. If we take you to our leader your uncle will give up the mershark hunting grounds to the Dolfinz!" the assumed leader of the group cackled with a high voice.

"Huh, and here I thought merdolphins were supposed to be smart. You must be stupid to intentionally misspell your species classification for a mafia name and you must be stupid as whale shit if you think that you can take me." Shego snarled – the bubbles soon replaced with what looks like green sea lava.

"Okay KP. We came, we saw, let's get the heck up out of here!" the merman, pulling his friend by the arm.

"Ron, even a mershark doesn't deserve to be jumped by merdolphins. We have to do something," Kim said, trying to swim to the outnumbered mermaid until her best friend grabbed her by the tail fin.

"Kim, no! This is where I draw the line in the sand! This isn't our war so let's leave before we have to explain to our parents why we're missing limbs," he pleaded.

"Ron I can't believe you," the redhead scolded.

He flinched at those words.

The mershark lashed out at the pod of merdolphins with her razor sharp fangs and lava flowing claws, tipping the fight in her favor.

The merdolphins numbers dwindled down to three. One of which jumped her while she was distracted with his mafia family; he threw a sharpened starfish coated with the venom of a box jellyfish, piercing her thick shark hide and leaving a gash.

The feeling of electrical needles surged her systems, causing her to double over in pain.

"See she's going to die," Kim said as she pointed at the injury.

"Okay, okay, but I am so gone after we help." Ron said.

"Okay this is what we'll do." she said before leaning in to whisper her plan in the mersturgeon's earfin.

Ron looked over the rocks and gave Kim the signal before he went for cover.

Kim took a deep breath before she hit a high C note.

The landscape slowly shifted out of place, which caused the rocks in the surrounding area to slide down the sea wall of the fighting area.

"Oh Ægir!" the remaining dolphins said, trying to flee in hysteria. Two merdolphins were crushed by the rocks while one managed to escape.

Clouds of sand surrounded the former battlefield.

The small mermaid-lionfish looked downward to see the female mershark literally licking her wounds.

"Damn merdolphins! Fucking venom!" she hissed, trying sucking the venom out of her system.

Kim swam a little closer, but remained hidden.

Being a mershark gave Shego the ability to read electrical pulses like her shark brethren. Her glare pierced through the sand clouds in the general direction of where Kim was. "Who's there? Come out coward so I can eat your face off!" she growled with her rows of fangs bore.

The smaller mermaid revealed her face before slowly swimming to the fallen mershark. "Are you okay?" she asks, her eyes shifted to the wound before snapping back to the eyes of the sea predator.

Shego chuckled. "What do you think? I just got jumped by freaking merdolphins so I don't think I'm doing too hot." she replied irritably, she chocked up a bit of blood. "_They got me better than I thought._" her internal voice echoed with a hint of worry.

"You're bleeding... _a lot_," Kim stated, slowly nearing the downed mershark.

"Pfft, thank you captain obvious." Shego huffed. Her eyes glanced at the smaller maiden's for a brief moment. "Nothing you can do about it anyways." she sighed as she watched her oozing wound bleed out into the ocean – her vision beginning to blur.

"Actually I can." the redheaded teen said, a tear formed into her left eye. The tears migrated until it spread over the wound.

A sensation hit the wound. It was cool yet warm at the same time.

Shego didn't feel the pain and her wound was closing, but the blood lost had her disoriented.

"What the hell are you?" she muttered.

"Just a mermaid-lionfish." Kim admitted, stroking a stray hair from Shego's face. "You should be happy you can roam around freely thinking no one can eat you." she half-joked.

"What do you mean? It's a free ocean." the shark woman scoffed, slowly started to drift into slumber. The lionfish's touch was comforting and gentle.

"Mersharks practically eat anything they can catch which is everything. Where I'm from we have a curfew and to be honest I'm not supposed to be this deep in the sea. My parents would freak if they knew I was here and actually talking to a mershark," the younger mermaid admitted.

"Not all of us are as big and bad as other mers say we are. I wouldn't eat you. I like to play with my food, but I wouldn't eat someone who saved my hide. I like you." Shego yawned.

"Thanks, but I still like the lifestyle you live, so carefree. Must be wonderful," the adolescent mermaid whispered with a pout.

"No pouting." the carnivore said, placing her clawed hand on Kim's. She smiled which caused her companion to smile in turn.

Kim said something, but Shego could barely make out the sounds that came afterwards.

A voice that sounded better than any angelfish choir could rung in the mershark's earfins clearly.

_What would I give  
__To live where you are?  
__What would I pay  
__To stay here beside you?  
__What would I do to see you  
__Smiling at me?_

_Where would we swim?  
__Where would we sway?  
__If we could bask all our days away?  
__Just you and me  
__And I could be_

_Part of your world_

A warm hand graced the mafia shark's face.

_I don't know when,  
__I don't know how,  
__But I know something's starting right now.  
__Watch and you'll see  
__Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world_

Shego held the hand in a warm manner, but the hand retreated at the sound of shouting.

"Shego! Shego!" the voices of her brothers called out.

Kim swiftly swam away before the other mersharks wouldn't be kind enough not to eat her.

"Dear Triton, we came as fast as we could when we smelled the amount of your blood miles away. We thought something happened to you?" a purple lanky mershark said.

The green mershark's vision came to focus; she slowly sat up to address her brothers. "I'm fi-," the pale shark woman said before taking a pause. "... Wait, where'd she go?" she asked as she looked around.

"Where'd who go?" a bulky blue haired mershark asked, his eyes looking for any sign of movement.

"I guess it's nothing now._ Bet she ran because of you guys anyway_." Shego sighed, the latter she muttered.

The Go brothers looked at their sister quizzically.

"Well you're okay and that's good. Now let's head home. Aunt Laura said we're having anglerfish and clams," the Wegos said as they rubbed their bellies.

The ebony haired mershark swam away with her brothers humming the melody the mermaid sang to her, which was the most soothing sound she's ever heard.

Kim peered over the rock she hid behind and decided to find her best friend.

"You sang to her?" Ron asked befuddled, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yes, she's a very nice mershark. I got to meet her again." she said, her eyes barely making out the visible outlines of the shiver of mersharks.

"Uh-huh, NO! You're parents will go berserk on your tailfin and mine because I didn't try to stop you." he said as he pulled his friend back to the reefs.


	2. Chapter Two: Predator Loves Her Prey

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Part of Your World(story) belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved.

* * *

A high-pitched snarl echoed the confines of the warm tropics of the Atlantic waters; a bulk merdolphin had his hands around one of his employees' throat.

"Now let me get this straight, not only did you not get Lady Shego, but a mere mermaid-lionfish killed my mermen?" the large merman shouted, throwing his incompetent lackey to the side.

"Forgive me my Lord, but we weren't aware we were being spied on. I didn't even know she was there until I picked up on her voice by sonar before the rockslide. It was terrible sir. All of our men were crushed by a runt!" the slim merman spat, clear despise of his failure in the task his leader assigned him.

"Impossible! I want no more fuck ups, you got that?" the merdolphin mafia lord sneered, his jagged teeth clenched.

"Sir, yes sir." the younger merdolphin saluted.

In the murky depths of the mershark caverns – the Coves – a mersquid slowly came into the light, followed by a pair of ominous glowing emerald eyes. "Madam Shego?" the merman asked, eying his client suspiciously.

"Aston?" Shego replied, giving a glare that indicated that she was in no mood to play games.

They both gave a nod of confirmation.

The mershark's eyes gazed over the area to validate that they were alone. Her eyes shifted back to her informant. "So tell me Aston, what do you have for me on that redheaded maiden? I'd do this myself, but you already know why," she stated, carrying herself with the airs expected of a mafia princess.

Aston cleared his throat before addressing the mafia royal respectively; he truly didn't wish the wrath of the Go mafia on his species. "Madam, when it comes to information, I can get my tentacles on more intel than you can count. The mer's name is Kimberly Anne Possible, Kim for short. Current residence: Central Reefs and a student at Central Reef High School. Since it's still morning and a weekday the girl will most likely be there," he reported, head bowing lowly.

Shego smirked with satisfaction as she loomed over the squid. "Good job and here's payment," she said holding out an empty hand.

"A thousand pardons Lady Shego, but I don't get it..." the merman stated befuddled.

"It's quite simple my good merman. In exchange for giving me the information I seek, I let you leave the Coves with all of your limbs and I don't eat your kin. Now beat it before I change my mind!" the shark woman snarled, rows of refined fangs bare.

The sight of her substantial fangs was enough to make Aston flee for his life.

The green maid snickered. "Sucker. Now let's pay a visit to my little Angelfish in the reefs," she grinned, swaying in a predatory way as she neared the school.

In the halls of Central Reef High School, a certain mermaid was not in her usual chipper mood.

Kim closed her coral locker with a pout adorning her face.

Monique, a mermaid-blackfish stared at her best friend disapprovingly. "Girl you're as crazy as a sea witch if you're thinking of seeing that mershark again! They eat us for fun remember?" the sea-maiden scolded.

"But she fascinates me. I can't help it." the redhead sighed dreamily.

"_She's got it **bad**!_" the ebony mer whispered to her other best friend.

"Uh-huh." Ron replied.

Just as the group was turning to head to class early, a roar of screams permeated the halls of C.R High.

"Somebody call Reef Patrol!" a distressed merman cried.

"**Mershark!**" a school of teens panicked.

The sound of a mermaid-eating predator swimming the halls of the school filled Kim with fear. She fled from the potential danger, but an eerie feeling that someone was on her tailfin surged from her spine to her dorsal fin. The young lionfish peered behind her to see if she was still being pursued.

The silhouette of the carnivore grew as it neared the teen slowly.

Kim crossed her arms in hope of guarding her face. "Please don't eat me. I can promise that I don't taste good," she pleaded, eyes closed, not yearning to witness her own demise.

"Ægir, Kimmie didn't I tell you I wasn't going to eat you the first time?" a familiar voice teased.

"Shego!" the younger squeaked, smiling as she swam around the mershark. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here? Someone will call Reef Patrol," she warned.

The taller mermaid cast a glance downward at her amusing Angelfish, a fanged grin etched on her face. "Isn't it obvious? I came to see you, doy! Pfft, I'd like to see those insignificant whelps you call, 'Reef Patrol' try to stop me. It gives me the opportunity to be a good older sister and give my twin brothers some nice bones to add to their collection," she scoffed half joking, only half.

Kim gulped, too petrified to move.

"Kidding, _sort of..._" Shego apologized, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Finding a way to connect with one so different from her species proved very difficult for the mafia mermaid; by Davy Jones' watery Hell mermaid-lionfish were a divine delicacy to her people.

A tanned mercarp crossed their path in attempt to find a place to hide. A gasp escaped her throat. "Kim, are you insane? That's a freaking mer**shark**! She'll rip you open and play with your guts before she slowly eats you! Swim for your life!" Bonnie yelled. She may not like the redhead, but she never wanted her dead.

"Hm, not a bad idea for lunch..." the pale maiden pondered aloud.

"Shego!" Kim scolded, pinching the shark's thick hide.

Shego's eyes caught Kim's sudden movements, she barely realized she was being reprimanded until she looked at the mer. "What was that for?" she feigned agony, internally smirking at what she claimed was hers.

"No eating anybody." she said disapprovingly.

The green shark thought of her current situation, she definitely didn't want Kim angry at her, but she was a feared huntress of the sea after all. "Aw, but what if I get hungry? Maybe a little nibble? Most of them will be left. I won't eat them all I swear." the brunette promised, a smile adorning her face as if she deemed herself a saint for her actions.

Bonnie gaped at the sight of Kim, a mermaid-lionfish scolding a not only a mershark, but the mershark mafia's princess. "This is too good to be true," she muttered, swimming away from the scene.

"Please just leave. No doubt I'll get into trouble for this." the smaller pleaded.

"Fine, fine." Shego said, towering over the smaller mermaid. She bent over and nipped at Kim's shoulder, leaving small dots of blood where her rows of fangs were.

Kim shirked back. "What happened to not eating me?" she shrieked, defensively covered the minor wound.

"Relax, it's just a love-bite. It's how you say hello and goodbye in shark, _as well as a few other things,_" the predator said with a wink before leaving the school.

The lionfish stared confused at the weird mershark, but brushed off the awkward behavior. She briskly swam around the corner of the halls to hear faint whispering. The redhead found her two best friends gaping at her in hope for an answer. "What?" she asked, returning the same awkward stare.

"She bit you." Monique said, eying the small wound.

"She said it's how sharks say bye _and for some other things she failed to mention._" Kim said, muttering the latter.

"We get that, but rumor is spreading faster than krill while a whale's hunting about you being tight with the Go mafia!" Ron said.

"What?"

"Hey Kim, sit with us at lunch." Alex said, hooking an arm through Kim's.

"No, sit with us. We have so much to talk about." Marcella said, hooking Kim's other arm.

"Whoa people! Kim ain't sitting with none of you bottom feeders, now get!" Monique shooed off.

The school of merpeople soon dispersed mumbling.

"That's right! Go on you moochers! If anyone's getting Go mafia connection protection it's us." Ron said, thumbing himself followed by Monique.

"**Ron!**" the mermaids snipped.

"Just a joke, _mostly_." he admitted.

The mermaids rolled their eyes at their blonde friend.

The bell rang for the signal of the last period of the day. The trio hurried to their Marine Biology class; Mr. Barkin was subbing for Mrs. Trout.

"Listen of merpeople! Today's lesson is on mershark anatomy. Turn your books to page 176." Mr. Barkin ordered.

"Why does it have to be mersharks of all species?" Kim groaned. To her dismay the class went by rather slowly. At the sound of the bell the mermaid was the first to exit the classroom. The next class was one of her least favorite classes considering that her magic abilities were below average. "Mermaid magic, yay..." she sighed, taking her seat.

A pudgy brunette began to write on the board for her students before addressing her class. "Okay class, we will be finishing our projects from yesterday. The last three people to finish are Ronald Stoppable, Felix Renton, and Kim Possible. Let's finish in alphabetical order. Ms. Possible, please tell me you've improved since last class?" the woman asked.

"Maybe..." Kim muttered, shirking at the humiliation amongst her peers.

Surprisingly, Bonnie refused to taunt her in front of the class as usual.

"Here goes nothing," she murmured, an enchanting melody echoed the halls, but to no avail a single lionfish appear. "Of course." the mermaid groaned, taking her seat.

After Ron and Felix enchanted their species for the class, the principle of Central Reef spoke through the intercom. "Attention students, we have a bit of an emergency. We are on lockdown until further notice. A shiver of sharks is currently circling the school walls. Have a nice day," he informed, ending transmission.

The class let out a groan.

After the sharks dispersed, the school was released to head home.

As Kim swam home, she receives a few glances from her schoolmates who took the same path. The olive eye mermaid her entered her reef. "Finally," she sighed in relief.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! Get your tailfin in this kitchen hollow now!" her parents ordered.

"Oh boy."

"Why is it we received a message from your school about a mershark atta-" James said before taking notice to the bite. "Dear Poseidon it bit you. It wanted to eat my guppy," he sobbed.

"James get a hold of yourself." Anne groaned, pinching her nose bridge.

"I don't see what the big is. We're uh, close and she was just saying goodbye." Kim said, covering the bite.

Her mother didn't know what to think of the situation. "I don't buy that! Mersharks don't like other mermaids, unless they want to have them on a plate." she stated.

"Then why am I still alive? If she wanted me dead, she would have done it by now." the younger mermaid-lionfish said.

"You're hurt because of her! If you're so close I want you to bring her here so we can have a serious talk." Anne ordered.

"How am I going to do that?" the smaller redhead asked.

"You said you're close so find a way." the older mermaid said before leaving to prepare dinner for her family, she clearly wanted to drop the discussion.

"Fine!" Kim huffed; she turned to leave her home. "How am I going to find a mershark? Put a glow worm sign over my head that says 'LIVE BAIT'." she pouted. A thought occurred. "_Shego, Shego._" the mermaid whispered, roaming the ruins of the place they first met.

A shadowy figure skulked behind the unsuspecting teen. "_Yes Kimmie,_" Shego whispered in Kim's ear.

"**Gah!** Don't… do that!" Kim said with emphasis, the spikes equipping her spine sticking out.

The mershark swiftly backed away. "Sorry. Last thing I need is getting poisoned again." she sighed in relief.

The lionfish lowered her spine. "Last resort defense mechanism. I don't like using it if I can help it," she admitted with a blush.

"So, what's up? You must want something if you're looking for me Kimmie or did you want to see me just because." Shego said huskily while circling Kim. Her tailfin brushing Kim's chin seductively.

Kim gulped, her blush matching her crimson hair. "The funniest thing happened actually," she sheepishly smiled.

"I'm listening. Humor me." the mafia shark grinned.

At the Possible family's reef, a green mermaid began to growl.

"I am not amused." Shego scowled as she entered the reef.

"Well I didn't say it was ha-ha funny." Kim reminded.

"You'd suck at being funny if you were a mer-clownfish." the older stated, still scowling.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Tim said.

"Hooshaw!" Jim said, giving his twin a high-five.

"Wait, 'til everyone at school hears a mershark has been to our reef." Tim said.

"Badical!" Jim replied.

The predator snapped her row of fangs, growling at the pests.

"We'll just help mom in the kitchen," they concluded before fleeing.

The mafia royalty had a smirk on her face until her hostess gave her another pinch. "Okay, okay. No eating 'em, _yet._" she surrendered.

Anne sported a scowl of her own, she couldn't believe that a mershark was lurking her home. "Food is ready girls." the older mermaid called from the kitchen.

Shego's eyes began dilating before slowly returning to normal. "Food sounds good." the predator said, a hint of drool sliding down her lips.

Kim led the way to the kitchen.

The carnivorous mermaid sat next to her hostess, she was receiving awkward stares from Kim's family. "What's a matter? Never seen a mershark before," she teased, her mafia upbringing coming to surface.

"Uh, never seen one so close without it wanting to eat you." James admitted.

"I won't eat Kimmie's folk, uh, just don't bleed or something." Shego requested with a fanged grin.

"Whoa! I bet she could rip through a steel chain with those things." Tim said, eying the rows of teeth.

"Cool!" Jim replied with excitement.

"Try being able to rip the steel from a ship's hull and sink it."

Shego accurately informed.

Anne's eyes bulged. "Okay, who's hungry?" she croaked, placing the plates on the table.

"What the fu-... I mean what is 'that'?" the brunette asked, prodding the greenery on her plate before sniffing the undersea vegetation.

"Kelp salad with barnacle topping?" Kim said, smacking her self on the forehead in realization. "Oops, sorry." the cheerleader apologized to the unsatisfied shark.

"It's... uh, cool... Folks never would give us vegetarian food. Who knows? Maybe mersharks can add something to their diet." Shego said rather optimistically for her taste. She put a coral fork through the salad, gazed at the greenery nervously and bit around the tips. Her eyes bugged out. She spit the kelp out and raked her tongue with the fork. "Yuck! Ew, ew, EWWW! How the heck can anybody live on this?" she asked, trying to rid the taste of the horrid vegetation. The huntress pushed the plate away with her index finger. "_Never again. **Ever!**_" she mentally noted.

"Sorry. You didn't have to try it to not be rude." Anne apologized. "I thought Kim was kidding about the mershark thing to hide the bite mark so I didn't prepare a carnivore's diet for you." the older redhead admitted.

"It's fine, I prefer picking what I eat anyways and there is a good selection on the reefs." Shego said, nibbling on her fingers in desire.

Everyone shirked at the statement.

Kim's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

Shego's peripheral caught her reaction, causing the woman to frown. "The fish Kimmie. Mersharks don't really head to the reefs that much meaning the fish are like a delicacy to my people." the carnivore scowled.

"I knew that... I just wanted you to tell everyone else that so they wouldn't worry... and it worked, so uh, ha, ha." the teen lied nervously.

"Did your parents ever tell you that you suck at lying?" the shark teased, which earned a slight blush from the younger mer.

Anne observed the pair interacting with one another. "_Oh they're that kind of close,_" she thought, a chuckle escaping from her.

The two in speaking glanced at Anne confused. "What?" they said in unison.

"Oh, nothing. This is cute." the older admitted.

"I'm not cute, I'm deadly!" Shego huffed, folding her arms across her chest, a roar escaped from her.

"You didn't have to roar to make a point." Jim said as he finished his dinner.

"Yeah." Tim agreed.

"That wasn't me, well it wasn't from my throat," she admitted, emphasizing her point with a hand over her stomach.

"You should get something to eat. My parents know we're cool so you can leave to eat if you want." Kim said half disappointed.

"Not just yet. Call it shark instinct, but I feel daddy doesn't trust you with a mershark just yet." the older quipped, a wink cast towards the merbass.

"I, er, how'd you..." James said.

"Sharks are sensitive to electrical impulses, it's called electroreception; and your body's pulses are raging at the thought of your daughter being with in leagues of me." Shego said with a smirk, though she was highly pissed internally.

"Alright, I'll admit it. It's too dangerous and I won't allow it until I'm convinced otherwise." James said firmly.

"_Such a fuddy-duddy. I got the perfect plan for someone like you._" she thought with mirth. "I can assure you that Kimmie will be safe with me. No mermaid will bring any harm to her for starters. If you were some random idiot in the sea, would you mess with a girl who has a mershark mafia member joint at her hip? I can even have a few of my uncle's hench-sharks to guard her if you're that paranoid? Oh and here's the bonus, no mermen will lay a finger on her." Shego grinned. "_3,2,1..._" she thought.

"I like the way she thinks! You are quite a suitable mermaid missy." James said with a grin.

"Thank you Mr. Possible." Shego said with false joy. "_Hook, line, and sinker._" she internally grinned. The shark-woman sat up and turned to leave. "Well since that's taken care of then I'll be taking my leave. Bye everyone." she said as she swam for the door.

A young mermaid-lionfish pouted as her guest left.

"_Bubblebutt just go with her already._" Anne leaned in to whisper.

"Huh? But what about -" Kim said before her mother put a finger to her mouth and winked. "I think I'll just go out for a swim," she said, heading for the door.

"Odd time to go for a swim." the merman said with a confused expression.

"It's okay dear." Anne assured. "_Young love._" she thought, eying her own mate.

"Hey Shego wait up." Kim called at the swiftly swimming mershark.

"Angelfish? What are you doing following me?" Shego asked.

"I wanted to go with," the teen said.

The mershark immediately scowled at the idea. "No way, nu-huh! You are not going hunting with me! No way in the depths of..." the mafia monarch exasperated until she looked at the weird expression on the smaller mer's face. "What are you doing to your face?" she asked, her gut wretched.

"It's called the guppy-fish pout. Pwetty pwease with sea salt on top?" Kim pleaded; her eyes seemed to get bigger and tears forming at the corners.

"Okay, you win! I quit! Just stop!" Shego said, shrouding her eyes.

Kim punched the open sea. "Yay." she squeaked.

"Just stay as far away as possible, okay? I don't want you getting hurt," the carnivorous mermaid asked.

Kim nodded in confirmation.

Beyond the reefs, in the open waters swam a large tuna fish. He happily swam about, enjoying his day until a shadow swam swiftly in his peripheral. He quickly turned his head and saw nothing. "Must be my imagination. Mersharks don't come up here." the tuna sighed in relief.

The shadow swam below the tuna fish, well out of its sight. Glowing malachite eyes focused on the unsuspecting prey, slowly dilating until they were pitch black. With the eyes rolling to the back of the shadow's head the figure struck with precision and clamped it's mighty jaws into the helpless fish. The figure went into a frenzy when the blood seeped out of her prey and into her naris. "_Mmm... smells delightful._" she whispered, lashing about with the fish in her jaws about until it tore into bits. The predator didn't make the effort to try and chew her food either.

"Shego can you chew your food, sheesh. That's disgusting," Kim yelled many yards away, slowly uncovering her eyes. She swore Ron had better table manners than the lovely she-shark in front of her.

The mershark unrolled her eyes. She looked up with dark eyes and blood slowly drifting off of her face. The huntress shook her head a bit causing her eyes to return to normal. "Sorry, didn't catch that." Shego replied as another chunk slithered down her throat.

Kim swam a few feet closer, unaware if it was safe to approach. "I said learn to chew. It's bad for your digestion," she repeated.

Shego rolled her slitted emerald eyes and made an attempt of chewing just to satisfy her hunting company, but her jaws made it slightly difficult. She growled and just threw the remaining carcass in her mouth and swallowed. "_By Poseidon's might, you're divine, but you must be failing Marine Biology. Most merpeople know sharks can't really chew well._" she mentally sighed, waiting a few minutes before returning to the redhead.

Kim frowned a bit. "That was Ted. I liked Ted," she sighed, eying the green mermaid's stomach.

"Sorry, but Ted was tasty." the mershark teased. "Head home Kimmie before your folks think I ate you." the mermaid said, swimming a few yards before coming to a stop. A thought occurred. "Can you answer something for me?" she asked, half turned to address the teen.

"Uh, okay. What is it?" Kim asked.

"Yesterday, did you sing to me before I blacked out for a few minutes?" Shego asked, waiting a response.

A silence drew out.

"Kim..." she said, turning to look at the girl.

Kim's eyes shifted to any direction except Shego's, but felt the predator's eyes on her. "...Yes" she mumbled, her eyes drifting back to the older mermaid.

Sharp shark hearing caught the muttered. "I liked it. Why were you stalling?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't like it. I'm magically inept, I can't charm lionfish so I thought I sounded revolting to you." the redhead admitted.

Shego gaped at Kim. "You, bad? You sound better than a choir full of mer-angelfish." the green woman complemented.

Kim blushed. "You don't mean that," she whispered, her eyes playing coy away from Shego's.

"Yes I do! It's down right enchanting." the mershark said breathy. "Will you sing that song to me again? You don't even have to sing the whole song." she asked, a hint of embarrassment on her face.

A silence drawled out.

"That was stupid of me to ask. You don't have to if you don-" Shego said, her ears picking up on a familiar melody.

_What would I give  
__To live where you are?  
__What would I pay  
__To stay here beside you?  
__What would I do to see you  
__Smiling at me?_

That was the voice, Shego's earfins snapped to attention at the enchanting singing. The voice was a canorous symphony for her alone to hear. It was sweet and soothing as seaweed, rich and vibrant, classy and enticing. It lured the she-shark closer until she was a few inches away from the lionfish songstress.

_Where would we swim?  
__Where would we sway?  
__If we could bask all our days away?  
__Just you and me  
__And I could be_

_Part of your world_

A new phenomenon surged through the completely tame eyes of the mershark. She drifted towards her captivator until she pressed her body closer to the mermaid-lionfish. She felt a feverous euphoria that even her lava powers couldn't best. Her clawed hands cupped Kim's cheeks with smoldering eyes and Kim in turn cupped Shego's cheeks with the same affection.

_I don't know when,  
__I don't know how,  
__But I know something's starting right now.  
__Watch and you'll see  
__Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world_

Shego pulled Kim into her embrace and bit at the bottom of the girl's peach lips in the most placid manner. Kim flinched the gentle sensation. It didn't hurt her in the slightest; it was as soft as the sea floor and as secure as anemone protecting a clownfish. The bite soon drifted to a full kiss. Shego pulled Kim in closer by the arch in her back, which made the redhead let out an elated cry. Just as the kiss sprout forth it soon withered, but the feeling after still lingered.

"_She-_" Kim whispered before a clawed finger pressed against her soft lips.

"_I have to go now Kimmie, my folks will worry. I promise to see you tomorrow Angelfish._" Shego whispered in return, a smile gracing her face before she swam away.

"Bu-" the half delirious mermaid replied before the mershark was out of her sight. Her heart set aflutter.

Though they were apart, the two mermaids hummed the song that sparked their first intimate moment in unison.

Kim arrived in her home with a new sway in her fins, half aware of her surrounding and quite frankly she didn't care. She entered her room with a distant look in her eyes and a jubilant smile radiating her face.

"What got into her?" Tim asked.

Anne squeaked. "So cute. My little girl's first." she said, looking at her daughter go to her room.

The Possible mermen looked at the older mer-lionfish quizzically.

Shego arrived at her family's cavern a little later than Kim arrived at her reef home. She had a different swagger in her sway, humming the enchanting song of her mate.

Her brothers easily took notice of the joyous emotions thriving through her body; their sixth sense could detect miles away.

The Wegos brushed it off as Shego being full for once, but Mego and Hego noticed the faint hint of a smile. The eldest brothers used their electroreception on their sister.

"You don't think?" Mego asked, turning to his tigershark older brother, his sense picking up on her heartbeat.

"Couldn't be. Not our younger sister." Hego said, scratching his blue locks in bewilderment, his senses reading her body movement.

Tiburón, the shark mafia lord and the Go siblings uncle brushed past the distracted she-shark. He used his electroreception on his niece.

Her heart was racing more than usual and her pulses were raging through her whole body.

"What in Davy Jones' locker?" Tiburón muttered, his eyes went to his eldest nephews for answers, but got baffled shrugs. He decided not to question it now, but he would as soon as he settled into his comfy cavern home.


	3. Chapter Three: Deadly Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Part of Your World(story) belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved

* * *

A sea foam green she-shark swam about her room in a daze humming an enchanting tune with a smile plastered on her pace, she barely paid the shadows by the entrance of her door any attention. Her patience wore thin with the weak attempt of espionage in her doorway; a sigh escaped the young shark. Her relatives really knew how to ruin her mood. She swam behind the door to her room and swung it open, which surprised the six mersharks peering through the crack of the door. "What?" she asked, a scowl etched on her face.

The mermen shied away from the young female with their hands behind their backs, some looking in random directions as if they were just lounging in front of the entrance for no particular reason.

"Ugh, what are you bulls or pups?" the one female amongst the males gruffed, she cleared her throat to address her niece who simply eyes the odd behaviors of her family. "You're electrical chemistry has been... different these past few days. So tell your auntie Laura the truth." the mako shark asked, her voice saying it as if it were a request, but the younger knew it was a demand.

"What truth?" Shego asked, bemusement clear on her face, she honestly had no clue what her aunt wanted from her.

"See, I told ya sis was happy 'cause she's full for once. Swear she's a glutton." Wego #2 said, rolling his crimson eyes.

"No way, I said that!" Wego # 1 argued, bumping chests against his twin.

Laura rolled her eyes at her youngest nephews; sometimes she wondered how they managed to stay in one womb together without eating the other like normal sharks. Her eyes shifted back to her confused niece. "Honey, we're just curious if you're crushing on someone or if you're in love." she sighed, eyes fluttering.

Shego's eyes bulged out, she was an excellent liar, but excluding her late mother, her aunt scared her when she was caught in a lie. "_How am I going to explain this?_" she thought, biting her lower lip. "I, erm, no way. Me, the lava slinging mafia mershark, Shego. In love," she laughed nervously.

The slim mako shark knew that the younger mermaid was a terrible liar, at least she was a terrible liar when it came to women she respected. A fanged grin graced her face. "Oh, I knew it! Aw, so cute. Who's the lucky mershark?" she practically squeaked, embracing her niece.

Shego gulped, her earfins pressed low to her skull. A nervous fanged grin appeared on her face. "Who needs detail on such a trivial matter? _Boring_." she said, the latter a bit singsong clearly she was trying to drop the issue all together.

The electroreception in all the sharks could easily pick up on the increase in Shego's heartbeat. "Shego, we're family. You can tell us." Laura said, placing her clawed hand over her niece's for reassurance.

The young female looked down then back to her family, she muttered something that even their keen shark hearing could pick up on.

"Could you repeat that?" Hego asked, flexing his earfins to see if they worked properly.

"She's not a mershark," Shego muttered a little louder.

"**Not a mershark!**" the shiver repeated.

The brunette flinched at their response. "Surprise..." she said with a sheepish grin.

"T-, th-, then what is she?" Triburón stammered – he didn't know how to feel at the moment.

"A mermaid-lionfish." the mermaid replied, fiddling with her clawed fingers.

The mafia leader's jaw opened and closed with no words.

"Now dear, before you go and sink a ship let's remain calm. Maybe her instincts are confusing love and hunger?" Laura rationalized.

"Yeah, or maybe she's pulling a huge prank and laughing on the inside." Mego scoffed, his eyes shifted to his fuming uncle. The image made the amethyst merman wanted to flee the scene.

"It's not a joke. I'm dead serious." Shego snarled, slightly offended that her family was insulting her taste in a mate.

"Yeah right. I agree with Mego on this one this one." Wego # 1 said.

"Do you need you earfins checked? I said I'm not lying," the great white snapped at her younger brother.

"Prove it." Wego # 2 challenged.

Her inner shark came to the forefront, a sinister grin on her face. She refused to back down to a challenge. "Fine..." she said, her eyes drifted to dark sea out of her window, it was nighttime meaning Kim would be asleep by now. "... tomorrow. She's probably asleep by now." the she-shark said, a since of affection cast at the outlines of the reefs that held her Angelfish captive.

The large bull growled as he ferociously swam away, his mate hot on his tail in an attempt to comfort the agitated male.

Malachite orbs switched to ruby, sapphire, and amethyst orbs. "Speaking of sleep, I'm getting some. Nighty." she said, pushing her bewildered brothers out of her lair. Shego went to her seabed to meditate. "_What do I do when or if I can get her here?_" the huntress thought, turning to her side. Her eyes fluttered then snapped open, she like many other shark sleep with their eyes open.

The next day, the young mafia princess lays in wait in the shadows of the school for her mate to come out. Time slowly ticked away until all the students went to their homes. "Where is she? Oh sea snakes, what if someone nabbed her?" she thought with worry filling her slitted eyes. The mermaid swam through the school walls until she passed the gym. The sound of a familiar voice stopped her search. The mermaid-eater peered into the gym to find that her Angelfish was cheerleading.

"Go Stingrays! Go, go stingrays! Go Stingrays! Go, go stingrays!" Kim chanted with her fellow cheerleaders.

Shego swam to the open bleachers to observed the routine, her eyes specifically on her mermaid-lionfish. A different sense of hunger filled her eyes.

As the cheerleaders formed a straight line, Crystal noticed a shadow in her peripheral. She turned her head and let out a scream. "She's back! The mershark will kill us all!" the merbarb squeaked, frenetically backing away into the other cheerleaders, toppling them over.

The other squad members screamed and hid behind Kim.

Kim looked at her panicked squad members and let out a sigh. "She's not going to eat you," she groaned, scolding eyes shifted to her chuckling mate.

Shego swam down to Kim – the cheer squad instantly backing away in fear of being with in eating range. The young predator circled the redhead as if she were prey before she lunged at the girl.

The cheer squad screamed and either closed there eyes or looked away.

"This is why you can't trust a mershark!" Marcella cried, turning to look at the gruesome sight. "Huh?" she replied, the squad looked at the confusing scene.

The she-shark hugged the smaller mermaid in a loving embrace; she wanted to be gentle with something she could easily break in her grasp. "Hey Kimmie. Miss me," she asked, giving a small nip on Kim's cheek.

Kim giggled at the soft racking against her cheek. "Stop, that tickles." she laughed, though she made no attempt to pull away.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. I'm here and I still don't believe it." Tara gaped, her eyes on the strange predator-prey love scene before her.

Shego's eyes slit like needles as they lazed over to Tara. "Got a problem with it?" the shark woman snarled in a voice as cold as the arctic waters.

"Me? No, never." the blond cheerleader said, clinging to Bonnie.

Kim pulled on Shego's earfin. "Will you quit it," she scolded.

"Ow, come on! I can actually feel that." the mershark whined, trying to pull away, but the redhead had a stern grip. "Okay, okay." she promised, her girlfriend now letting go of her earfin. The huntress shook her head. "Oh, I remember why I came up here." she said, smacking her fist in her open palm.

"Aw, and here I thought I could feel special that you just wanted to say hi." the younger said in false disappointment.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Well, you're coming with me doy. We need to see your folks so I can take you to the Coves. My folks want to meet you," the mafia princess said, pulling Kim into a bridal style hold and swam for the door.

"But I have cheer practice." the lionfish said, a blush creeping on her face.

Shego looked back at the squad. "Do you mind?" she asked with a smile filled with rows of deadly sharp teeth.

The squad shook their heads as they watched the mershark carry their cheer captain away.

The mafia shark stopped as she pushed the door open. "And if I hear that Kim is having a hard time at school because someone couldn't keep their mouth shut I'll hunt them down and eat them slowly." the mermaid laughed, taking her leave.

Liz looked at her fellow cheerleaders. "Did we see anything?"

"Nope." Hope said.

"Nu-huh." Crystal said.

"I'm not even here." Joy said.

"Good. Now let's just, get back to it girls." Bonnie said as she clapped her hands.

Shego placed Kim down so that the young mer could fish out her keys.

"Kimmie you're home ear-. Oh," Anne said, a smile going towards the happy pair.

"Shego said she wants to take me down to the Coves. Can I go?" Kim asked.

"Th-, the Coves! Kim you know there are sharks and mersharks down there. You could get killed!" James said sternly, his eyes shifting from his newspaper.

"I'll be with her. What's worse than ticking off the mershark mafia family? Those punks won't mess with me or anyone that looks like they're in my company. I'm a breed of mershark that will eat another mershark in a heartbeat just for kicks. They try to look at her hungrily and they'll have no eyes," she growled, gritting fangs. The very thought of some unfortunate idiot trying to touch or harm her Kim sent her to a primal rage, her eyes started to roll to the back of her skull, the urge of wanting to lash out at something, anything rising to the surface.

"Easy, easy. We're not saying she's not safe with you, but that it's somewhere you shouldn't make a habit of taking her. We don't want her getting hurt, but..." Anne said, looking to the floor.

"Wait, are you saying I can go?" the younger lionfish gaped.

James clasped his hands together to form a "V". "Have her back no later than ten or I'll have you chained to a torpedo straight for land," he warned.

"Will do Mr. Possible." Shego said, shaking her previous thought out of her head. She took Kim by the hand and swam for the Coves.

"I'm proud of you James." Anne said as she watched the outlines of the pair from the window.

James folded his arm, a pout clear on his mug. "Only this one time for my Kimmie-pup." the merman sighed.

Kim swam close to Shego as they entered the heart of the cavernous seabed. A shiver of tween mersharks brushed by her arm, which made her practically cling to her mate's waist. "_That could have been my arm!_" she mentally shrieked, her eyes doing a thorough examination for damage.

Shego grinned. "_That was lucky. Got to find a way to pay those kids._" she though, tightening her grip on her nervous girlfriend. "Relax, there just some kids," the carnivore said, pressing her nose into Kim's red hair.

"Sorry. Never really been outside the Reefs before. The Coves are quite lovely though." Kim said, looking around in fascination.

"Heh, then we'll have to change that," she said as she kissed Kim on her crown.

Kim smiled at the idea.

They continued their swim until they reached the Go cavern, where a shiver of mersharks – a hulking male bull shark, a female mako shark, a bulky blue tiger shark, a lanky violet lemon shark, and twin blue sharks – lie in wait for the green great white shark and her supposed mate.

The mermaid-lionfish took a sharp breath.

"You ready?" Shego asked, offering her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be," the redhead replied, taking her girlfriend's hand.

The two mermaids swam to the door to unlock it. They made their way in the den where they saw the shiver waiting.

"Hello." Kim greeted, trying to sound casual and calm.

"Oh Poseidon, she wasn't lying," the twins said in sync, both sharing dropped jaws.

Hego swam up to Kim in a predatory circle. He leaned in and took in her scent as a form of inspection.

"Get your naris out of my girl's personal space!" Shego hissed, roughly shoving her brother's mug away.

Triburón almost broke down. "Shego, how could you do this to me? Haven't I given you everything you wanted? What will other mers think of me, of the Go mafia? We'll be the laughing stocks of the seas," he wailed.

"Dear, pull yourself together." Laura said, trying to support the emotional wreck.

"Oh, so it's about your image?" Shego said with folded arms.

"Shego understand what kind of look that would give our people. The merdolphins will think we're big pushovers and try something bold like attacking the Coves. Innocent blood might be shed over this." Laura said, her amber eyes shifted to her niece.

"Like that's a big deal. If they want to bring the heat, I'm always packing!" Shego practically shouted – her hands coated with lava to emphasis her point. "For crying out loud, you act like you're afraid of those pricks. I got jumped by ten and turned out fine," she snarled.

"You got what?" Mego snarled.

"Those punks thought they could take me and tried an ambush. I held my own until that damned rock slide happened and scared those wusses off." Shego grinned.

Triburón let out a loud cough, which instantly got everyone's attention; a sigh escaped the older merman. "My decision is final Shego. You can't be with her. She isn't a fit mate!" he said dismissively.

"But uncle Triburón..." she complained, her eyes full of hurt.

"No! She's just a mermaid-lionfish. She isn't fit to be a part of our world. She'll just be dead weight and proves no use to us." the bull shark huffed.

At that moment there was no creature in more misery than the green mershark. "Yes un-" Shego said in a depressed tone until Kim stepped in.

"And what if I pull my own weight?" Kim challenged.

The bulls in the shiver simply laughed at the challenge.

"You... you think you can..." Wego # 1 laughed between words. "... beat a mershark. You're nuts." Wego # 2 laughed along side his twin, both of which fell to the ground in hysteria.

"Anything is possible for a Possible." the lionfish snorted at the annoying twins.

Shego put a comforting arm on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Don't say stupid things like that. It could get you killed here." she warned, a sign of concern in her eyes.

"I saved your tailfin **twice**!" the young maiden practically huffed.

The great white shark looked at her lover as if she grew a second head. "Huh?" she said as if the statement made no sense.

"Once was with the you know what and the other was the rock slide that crushed those merdolphins who tried to kill you. If it wasn't for me you would have probably died," Kim huffed with folded arms.

Hego scrunched his forehead. "How in Dave Jones' Locker did you cause a rock slide? Unbelievable from such a puny mermaid." the tiger shark snorted in disbelief.

A scowl crossed the small mermaid's face, but not long after a wicked grin replaced it. She took a large breath and looked at the shiver "Like this." the redheaded maid drawled out, her voice hitting a high C note.

The room started to rattle; things began to roll around the room. In other parts of the Coves, rocks were gyrating and crumbling. Large rocks began to fall from the large sea walls.

"At this rate she'll collapse all of the Coves!" Laura shouted – her hands placed over her earfins in attempt to block out the noise.

"Stop, dear Ægir stop!" the bulls yelled over the lionfish's voice.

Kim stopped with a cocky grin on her face.

"So you can mess up a few merdolphins. Doesn't mean you can handle a mershark though. Just because we're at war with merdolphins doesn't mean we don't get into it with out own kind. We're a lot stronger than them," Wego # 2 said, removing his sharped hands from his earfins.

"_Please don't give her any ideas you idiot!_" Shego prayed.

"Then I'll take on a mershark. Who has more mafia fighting experience?" Kim asked.

"Shego," Mego answered.

"Ugh, who has the most battle intelligence?" she asked.

"She-" Wego # 1 half replied.

"I get it." she interrupted, her eyes showing disgust.

"Shego can't fight her. She might let the lionfish win." Hego huffed.

"I wouldn't fight her even if my life depended on it moron!" Shego shouted.

"Not even if our relationship depended on it?" Kim asked, determination in her olive eyes.

The response had Shego in silence.

"What if Shego's in a frenzy? Not even she can control her frenzy that well." Wego # 2 suggested.

"Hell no! Damn it **no**! I flat refuse to be dragged int-" Shego ranted until a familiar pout crossed Kim's face. "No! Stop it! Okay!" she replied, hiding her eyes behind her hair.

Out in the open waters in the Coves, a shiver of sharks watched the green mershark sway about frantically.

"I can't do it, I won't do it! I'll throw punches, no lava, won't be so tricky. Can't afford to be careless. One slip and she's dead. Oh Poseidon! Why?" the predator panicked, she couldn't stay still to save her own hide.

"The fight is simple. You last more than ten minutes or make Shego submit then you win. If you don't make it... well then you'll be mershark chum," Triburón said with mirth. "Everyone cover your naris. There will be no interfering," he instructed, now cutting into Kim's arm.

The shiver swiftly covered their naris and left Kim to fight with Shego.

"She's a brave idgit." Mego commented with a hint of respect towards the mermaid.

Kim swam to her frantic mate.

The mershark covered her naris well before the mermaid came within scent range. "Not going to eat you. Don't want to harm you," she constantly chanted.

"Shego, I'm pretty sure they can see you and I want to prove that you don't have to always protect me." Kim said, slowly removing Shego's protesting grip over her naris.

The blood drifted into the she-shark's nose. Emerald eyes dilated to a pitch black, a fanged grin etched on her face. "Angelfish... time to play." she growled, lashing out to her lover as if she were prey, pinning the redhead to a seawall with relative easy. Her clawed hand grazed Kim's neck, barely missing a fatal point on the teen by a hair, but managing to leave a clean wound.

The girl's blood heightened the frenzy of her lover, her hands covering the gash in her neck. A second strike that would have clearly severed her head was avoiding by the young mermaid quick movements. She managed to gain leeway by extending her arms in order to keep the mershark's fangs at bay.

The pale shark lashed about with the intent on ripping off a limb, her claws managing to make significant scratches on her girlfriend's face. "Come on Kimmie, I just want a little love-bite," she snarled, biting a few strands of Kim's hair. In the back of her mind she didn't want to harm Kim, but she just couldn't think straight. A strong swing of her tail weakened her lover's center of balance, giving her leverage in the fight.

Kim struggled to keep the mershark out of reach; her predatory girlfriend gaining leverage in the fight was a sign for her to do something, anything. "_I've got to do something or I'm screwed..._" she thought, pain filling her heart at the plan devised in her head. With a sharp breath she stuck out her spikes adorning her back and struck Shego's thick shark hide; no poison was injected, but the thought of it should be enough to snap her girlfriend back to her senses, no creature was immune to the panic of their life being in danger.

Shego's eyes shot open, her black eyes becoming slitted emeralds once again. She looked downward where her wound was pouring out her blood into the ocean; she shook her head out of its daze. "Kim what the fuck?" the great white shouted, covering the wound defensively. It didn't hurt much, but it did hurt that someone she cared about attacked her with intent to kill _or so she thought_.

"Well..." Kim replied weakly, wanting to defend her actions, but found no words.

"I don't need an excuse." Shego huffed before swimming away from the lionfish at the high speeds that her kind was known for.

Kim looked at the retreating features of the clearly upset mershark. "Shego, wait..." she said, reaching out to only grasp open waters. "_Great Kimberly. She hates you._" the maiden self scolded. Her shoulders slumped at the realization that 'she' beat her girlfriend. "What am I going to do know?" she asked the open waters.

"You could go follow her dear." Laura offered, a few inches from the smaller mermaid's earfin.

Kim lashed forward now noticing that the shiver of mersharks was behind her.

"What are you waiting for an invitation? Go to our sister." Hego said with a smirk.

"Wait, does that even count?" Wego # 1 asked.

"Yeah, Shego swam aw-" Wego # 2 said before Mego smacked both of his younger brothers in the back of their heads to keep them silent.

Kim's eyes fell upon Triburón. "Does it count?" she asked.

The shark leader turned his naris to the open seas. "She retreated. Therefore, she lost... You may go to her," he snorted, swimming back to the Go family's cavern.

"Welcome to the family." Laura said, a look of acceptance in her amber eyes, she followed her upset mate.

The adolescent mermaid decided not to linger in the shark infested area and decided to look for her upset mershark. "Now where would she be?" she muttered, a large shadow looming over her. The little mermaid-lionfish turned to see a large shark behind her. She swam as fast as her tailfin could go, barely staying out of the shark's reach. The teen hit a dead end and saw that the shark was a mere yard away.

It neared Kim slowly, a look of mystery in it's eyes.

"Come on you don't want to eat me. I'm all small and you're so... big." she muttered.

The shark gave no response, but still neared her.

"Stop already." she shouted in panic, her eyes misted over.

The shark halted its motions.

"_Huh, that was weird._" she thought, her eyes flickering. The teen decided to take the opportunity to move away from the shark.

The shark gradually followed her.

"Oh come on! Stay away." she almost screamed, a twitch in her spiked spine.

The shark stayed where it was.

"Okay now this is getting higher on my awk-weird scale." Kim muttered, slowly backing away from the still shark until she bumped into a fairly large muzzle. She placed her hands on it to get a feel of what it was. "_Twenty sea shells says there's another shark,_" she mentally whimpered.

It wasn't a shark behind her; there were seven.

"Oh great. Goodbye Central Reef, goodbye cruel ocean." the mermaid whined. The largest bumped its muzzle against her hand. For lack of better interpretation Kim cautiously rubbed it's muzzle. "Urm, good shark." she murmured, stroking the slick muzzle.

The giant shark rotated upside down in a suspended state. The other sharks including the one in the distance encircled the mermaid-lionfish playfully and bumped against her lightly, a sign that they accepted her as their own.

She gradually stroked all the sharks and even played with them a bit.

In the distance Shego swam by the display of a massive shiver surrounding Kim.

"Oh damn it. I can't leave her alone can I?" she muttered, her eyes began to glow as she commanded the sharks to leave the girl alone.

Kim was surprised that the sharks soon dispersed for no reason. "Uh, bye." she whispered to the departing sharks, waving them off. She caught the faint outline of a familiar mershark. "Shego!" the mermaid called out.

Shego's outline swam in another direction.

"Shego, talk to me." she asked, looking in the direction she saw the shadow retreat. The outline of the mentioned mershark became visible to Kim.

"And why should I?" she quipped.

"Because I love you." Kim replied.

"Pfft, yeah right. When it came down to it you put yourself over me. I tried my damned best to avoid the fight, even tried to cheat, but you wouldn't let me. And what do you? You try to kill me! I'd gladly put my life on the line for you without hesitation, but it's clear to me you don't feel the same. _To think I just saved your life_," the older mermaid snorted, turning her back to the lionfish.

"Saved my life? From what?" the lionfish muttered.

"From wha-? Hello! Those damn sharks were surrounding you."

"We were just playing. They were very nice to me." Kim said as if she didn't get why Shego was so infuriated.

"Un-freaking-believable!" Shego said. "Well if you're safe then I'm outta here. Get out of the Coves." she said dismissively and began to go to her home.

"You're still upset... I would never hurt you. I didn't inject you with anything. I thought that a little poke would make you snap to your senses if you thought your life was being threatened. Any creature has an immediate fight-or-flight mechanism, which I was praying that you would run instead of see me as a threat and attack me." she responded, her auburn hair covering up most of her face.

Shego turned her head slightly to peer over her shoulder. "I'm still mad at you," she muttered – slightly impressed over the clever tactic – still feeling the aftershock of the fight.

Kim grinned happily as she hugged Shego from the back. "If I sing for you will you that make you happy?" she asked.

Shego's earfins went erect. "Maybe." she purred.

The two rested on a fallen rock. Kim sang a completely different melody to her lover who made herself comfortable her lap. Shego listened intently to every octave that seeped from her mate's voice.

In the distance, two shadows spied on the two lovers.

"What do you think the boss is going to think about this?" a scrawny merdolphin asked his mentor.

"I think he'll be most pleased to see an interesting development with this little mermaid. She may be... one of them." a buff merdolphin grinned, eying the sight of Kim playing around with Shego's hair, rubbing his hands together greedily.


	4. Chapter Four: Dirty Plays

**Author:** Berserkeroo

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Part of Your World(story) belongs to Berserkeroo. All rights reserved

(**A/N: Well this is indeed the final chapter of Part of Your World, but a sequel is in the works, just not now. Merry Christmas. As for the song you'll read later on, it's the Broadway version so it might sound a little off.**)

* * *

Turquoise eyes were the only things that seemed to bring the dark room any form of life, but those eyes promised suffering and misery to it's owner's enemies.

"**_Aw, what's with the long face Dorado? You just can't seem to win can you?_**" a voice echoed the confines of the empty room with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Be gone wench! I have no use for the likes of you, not again," the merdolphin leader hissed at the owner of the voice.

"**_Now don't be that way babe. You know you can always use my people's help. I'll tell you what; I'll listen to your little problem for free. No contract, just to hear what's up with one of my favorite scumbags. What do you say?_**" the feminine voice purred, a hint of mirth clear in her voice.

"Bah! Leave me alone! You and your kind deserve to live in a watery Hell! You tricked me and I won't fall for it again." Dorado vowed.

"**_Alright, alright, but if you need me you know where to find me. After all, it's not like I can go anywhere._**" the ominous voice echoed off of the walls before taking it's leave.

The mafia lord let out a sigh; he had an important assignment for his boys, one that they better not screw up.

A well known trio to the Reefs swam their merry way towards their high school, the smaller of the trio just finishing her tale of winning the acceptance of the Go mershark mafia family.

"See, now that's what I'm talking about! Kick a little tailfin and show those punks whose boss! I'm glad that you can hold your own and keep your girl, girlfriend." Monique said, bumping an elbow into her best friend's rib.

"Ditto. Definitely happy for you KP." Ron chirped in, his usual goofy grin on his face.

"I appreciate it guys. I never want to fight another mershark for as long as I live though. Sheesh!" Kim sighed, rubbing spot on her neck where her lover attacked her.

Little did the group know they were the targets of espionage. Behind the reef of that very path towards the school, three large figures spied on the trio, their eyes never leaving the redheaded mermaid.

"Dis da one?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah, dat redheaded one. That's the bitch that caused the rocks to fall on our bros!" another husky voice growled.

"Can we cut the secretiveness and just nab her already? And stop with those stupid deep voices. You're merdolpins not merbass, damn it!" a higher tone snarled.

"Sorry boss." the two replied, voices matching their leaders.

The trio swam into formation – one covering the front, one covering the rear, and one overhead.

Kim glanced upward to determine what was blocking the light from the surface, but only got an eye full of a large merman hovering over her. "Huh?" she muttered as the three males hurtled through her friends and quickly restrained her. "Get your filthy fins off of me!" the lionfish yelled, trying her best break free from her strong kidnappers.

"I don'ts thenks so goily. The boss says he wans a lil' taulk wit' chuse!" the bulkiest of the merdolphins said, successfully tying her hands with seaweed.

"I know you fools are not laying your hands on my best friend!" Monique shouted, a ravage glare piercing the eyes of the assaulting mafia members.

"Pipe down runt." the mid sized dolphin said, throwing the feisty lionfish over his shoulder.

"We gots a message fir dem sharks that chuse can deliev'r. Tell them it's more than just a toif battle," the large dolphin grunted, shoving the note into the mersturgeon's chest.

"Oh no you do-" she snarled before Ron took her by the shoulder.

"Mo'! One of them is bigger than the three of us! We can't fight three of those!" he said.

"So you're going to let them just take Kim?" the ebony maiden asked, her eyes shifting to the escaping thugs.

"Of course not. We need help if we want KP back. We can start by giving this note to the Go mersharks." Ron said.

Monique nodded.

The teen mers swam to the border of the Coves.

"You ready Ron?" the mermaid asked.

"No, but for Kim I'm ready for anything." he muttered, eying the dark watery depths.

The duo entered the Coves and continued their search until they bumped into a 'little' problem.

"Well would you look at that? Food has comes to you." a scrawny hammerhead mershark chuckled.

"We aren't looking for trouble. We're just looking for the Go mafia. Something's happened." the blond merman said, fear in his chestnut eyes.

"Hey Charlie, you hear that? They come in our turf and they don't want any trouble," the large angel shark laughed.

In the distance a green she-shark picked up on the sound of familiar voices. "Where have I heard them before?" the great white muttered, her eyes scanning for who was disturbing the hard to obtain peace around the Coves.

The smaller mers were being backed away to the cavern walls.

The ebony haired predator bombarded her way through the bulls. "Whoa boys, they're with me." she stated to the males, her eyes clearly stating to drop the subject.

The merman decided not to ask questions and simply leave, unless they wished to pick a fight with one of their kinds' deadliest.

"What are you idiots doing down in the Coves? Do you want to die or something? Wait, why aren't you guys at school yet?" she asked, her mind slowly piecing together a picture that concerned her.

The adolescent mers looked at one another before the female amongst the two spoke up.

"We were on our way to school; Ron, Kim, and I, but we were jumped by three huge merdolphin thugs. Shego... they took Kim," the dark skinned teen stated with a frown.

"**What?!**" Shego snarled – her naris flared as bubbles lapped at her fingertips.

"You've gotta help us!" Ron begged. He hated the feeling of his best friend since Pre-K being in the hands of deadly merdolphins.

The older mermaid simmered down to think. "Come on," she snarled, keeping a pace that the younger mers could follow. She had to make a report to her uncle.

In the den of the Go family's cavern, a shiver of sharks were enjoying the peace and quiet until they heard a slam come from their home's entrance.

"Who in the Seven Seas is insane enough to barge in here like that?" Laura instinctively snarled – she glanced at the door to see her niece with a bellicose expression.

"Poseidon, Shego... What got into you?" Wego #1 stated, backing away from his furious sister.

"It's those damn merdolphins. They ambushed Kim and her friends on their way to school and now she's being held captive!" Shego growled with arms folded. "_I knew I should have gave her guards!_" she mentally scolded.

"That weakling shouldn't have tried hanging with the big boys then." Wego #2 stated, taking little interest in the matter.

"Why you impudent little fu-" the large female shouted before Ron spoke up.

"They gave us this note. It's something more than just a territory battle. They said it like the war was getting personal," he stated as he gave the mafia leader the letter.

Triburón opened the note and began to read.

_To my dear friend Lord Triburón,_

_As you are currently aware your niece's mate has killed some of my henchmen. I would have simply let the matter slide, but as my men have observed the little mermaid possesses a rather interesting ability. We want her ability for our own. It will be the very fall of your mafia Lord Triburón! That is unless; you give back what you have taken from me. I want my precious Laura back and for you to give up all claims on your hunting grounds in exchange for the girl._

_Tell Lady Shego not to worry. The girl will be perfectly unharmed unless she resists. Heh he he... as my men have seen she's quite a feisty thing and loves Lady Shego enough to not betray her so let the torture commence._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Dorado_

"What did it say Triburón?" Laura asked.

"He wants something that I'm not giving back in exchange for Kim." he said as he eyed his mate lovingly.

"So what are we going to then?" Mego spoke up from the background. He's grown a liking to the redheaded mermaid and wanted to help out his new family, it was the way of a mershark to defend family loved or loathed.

"Since Kim is considered Shego's current mate then Dorado has made an assault on a Go clan member. By mafia law this means war! We begin planning for countermeasures immediately," the shark lord stated.

The older brothers went to rally their deadliest mafia members across the Coves.

In tropics, a pod of merdolphins surrounded their captive.

"Hello little maid," a low voice greeted the lionfish.

The rebellious teen glared at the mafia leader. "Whatever you're planning isn't going to work. Shego will come for me and kick your sorry tailfin," she snarled, continuing her struggled against her bonds.

"Struggling in a seaweed wrap is rather hard. Humans use it for spa treatment, I'd advise you try to mellow out my dear maiden. We wouldn't want such a rarity such as yourself getting injured," Dorado chuckled; he brushed a finger against from her throat to her mouth.

Kim snapped at his approaching hand.

"Fiery little thing," the dolphin laughed – the frequency causing a slight discomfort towards his captive.

"You keep mentioning I'm special. I'm just an ordinary mermaid with no special talent. Ha, I can't even charm lionfish so technically I'm really below average," she stated hoping that he warden would let her go.

"You are far more valuable than you give yourself credit for. You are aware of the tales of the Muses, yes? " He asked.

"Everybody is. It's a fish tale parents tell their guppies when they go to sleep. They aren't real," the teen stated, eying the merman suspiciously.

"Ah, but they are far from a mere fairy basslet fish tale. I'm looking at one right now," the slim merman stated.

"What? You're completely demented." the mermaiden shouted.

"No you're just naive. Long ago the powerful race of Muses roamed the seas with the most wondrous of magic known in all of seadom. They were kind and used their magic to help others until some tried to harness that power for their own. As a last resort Poseidon, Ægir, and Davy Jones combined forces and sealed the magic away or so we thought. What I've come into discovery is that actually they sealed off certain parts of the Muses' brain so that they couldn't remember how to use their magic to it's true potential. You are one of these Muses Kimberly. My mermen have seen your interactions with sharks. Tell me, how is it a mere mermaid-lionfish can manipulate a creature outside of her own species, hm?" he drawled out.

"Okay, even if Muses are real and I happen to be one, why would I help you _jerk_?" the young mermaid asked.

The dolphin lord leered over Kim. "Now dear Kimberly, we could do things far more civilly and painlessly if you join with us. With your help, the merdolphins shall rise above those gluttonous, neanderthals, the mersharks and claim what is rightfully ours." Dorado stated.

"I don't think so. I would never betray the Gos! So you can just let me go you brainless bottlenose!" the redhead snarled, trying once again to flail against her bonds.

"Oh, I have ways of making you work for us Miss Kimberly. And you just chose your poison. Boys bring her to the Chambers," the large bull sneered.

Kim gulped at the evil in his voice. _"Shego hurry..."_ she thought as she was dragged down to the Chambers.

In the depths of the merdolphin mafia's torture chambers shrieks, cries, and screams echoed the hollows.

The redheaded rebel slumped against her steel bonds. She looked up to her tormentors with despise.

"It would end so much sooner if you just join us." a slim dolphin cackled as he released his captive's red hair.

"I hope Davy Jones drags you and this Poseidon awful mafia to a watery Hell!" she spat.

"Oh, not the words we're looking for." the prosecutor drawled, clearly enjoying his new plaything as he took a blade across her cheeks.

Tears streamed down her face and healed the wounds.

"You know, you're a fun toy Kimberly. As long as you keep crying you can never break. Such a fascinating creature you are. Let's see how you do against burns. It's hard to get these lava rocks to stay hot underwater, but you're so special that I've just got to use them on you." the sadistic dolphin said, nearing the heated rock to her exposed abdomen.

She hissed in pain as tears streamed down her skin. The wound slowly healed itself.

"Marvelous." he said in awe, watching the wound scar over.

The dolphin mafia leader entered the Chambers. "Has she agreed yet Max?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no. She's a tough little cookie. I can play with her some more if you want her to break?" Max asked as he looked at the mermaid.

"Leave her for now. I have another way of making her help, _but I'm not gonna like it_." Dorado sneered. He swam to the brig where the merdolphins kept their debtors or prisoners. The mafia boss came across a very dark cell. "Why hello there Roo." the dolphin greeted.

A golden eye shimmered in the corner of the dark cell; yellow fangs could be faintly made out to form a smile. "What does a no good mer such as yourself want with the likes of moi?" a feminine voice echoed from the back of the cell.

"I'm wondering if that offer is still on the table? You willing to help me that is. I'm willing to let you go if you're willing to help this bottom feeder." he feigned innocence.

"Let's see, you lock me up in this tacky cell and you want my help? Pfft, you have nerve, but then again no one can resist the lure of my kind. What makes you think I should help a lowly creature like you? Do you not remember what I am? I am a sea witch! I make the deals not the other way around damn it! I feel offended; maybe I should decline my previous offer. I'm not in much of a mood for breaking myself out of here anyways. I'm well feed, I get to torture some of your goons, I can sleep anywhere so the prison conditions aren't that big a problem, and there are quite a few eye candies in this place." she snickered as a caramel skinned cecaelia came into the lighting.

"_Of course she has to torment me before she helps._" the merman thought, pinching the bridge of his naris. "Why bust yourself out when you can swim right out? Just hear me out. We've come into finding a Muse. She has the ability to charm sharks, even mersharks I believe, and what I've lately discovered she has healing tears. Of course you're aware the merdolphins and the mersharks have been at war since the food supply has been getting low..." he was cut off.

"Oh Poseidon, **please**! Who are you kidding? It's not all about the food, you're just mad that Triburón stole your lady love." the sea witch snickered.

Dorado sneered at the laughing mermaid.

"Okay, okay. Continue. You actually managed to get my attention." Roo chirped, a fanged grin on her face.

He growled. "The point is that we want her power as our own to overthrow the mersharks once and for all and take back what is rightfully ours. Are you willing to help me or not?" the dolphin asked.

"Hm... sounds perfectly reasonable. You guys just leave everything to little Roozie here and I'll guarantee to rip her little voice out," she laughed. "But you know us sea witches love having everything in writing so if you'll sign my little contract we'll have a deal." she said as a golden scroll rolled out in front of the merman.

Dorado looked the contract over.

**By the laws of Davy Jones I, Dorado Dorsal, shall dismiss the small print of the sea witch, Roo's previous binding contract and release her from her prison without spite in exchange for her services in taking the voice of a Muse.**

He was aware of the procedure and signed his name on the bottom of the scroll.

"A pleasure doing business with you Lord Dorado. Just bring the Muse." Roo said, easing her way back into the darkness of her cell.

The dolphin left the prisons to get his newest inmate.

Kim struggled against the hold of the merdolphin henchmen before she was roughly thrown into a dimly lit prison cell. "_Ruffians_," the mermaid muttered – brushing the sand off her fins.

"They can be quite rough can't they darling? They wouldn't know how to treat a lady," a voice loomed in the dark cell.

The mermaid instantly backed away from the voice until her back hit the bars of the prison cell.

"Calm down dear. I won't hurt you." the voice said sickly sweet as a few tentacles came from the shadows of the cell and wrapped around the smaller maiden.

The redheaded teen was paralyzed at the sensation of the tentacles' firm grip on her.

Roo emerged from the shadows with a fanged grin. "Hello my name is Roo. I'm in here for breaking part of a contract with the merdolphins. I can't use magic to leave since being locked in a prison was part of the small print, go figure. What's a frail thing, such as yourself doing in here?" she asked, releasing her captive.

"I, uhm. I was thrown in here because these idiots think I'm some mystical Muse that can help them overthrow the mersharks. They say I can charm mersharks and sharks with my voice. I can't even charm a lionfish so what makes them think I can charm a mershark, let alone a shark. They wanted my help, but I refused." Kim stated.

"Why in the Seven Seas would you not help them? I would want to go out and be free from such a crude place like this if I were you." the sorceress stated.

"Well, I erm..." she stammered, a hint of blush gracing her face. "I'm in love with a mershark. Her name is Shego," the lionfish admitted.

The octopus sniffed in unknown mock pity. "And you think this she-shark loves you? My dear, sweet, naïve, little mermaid. You've created this delusion, this fantasy that she loves you. I can see that you posses powers that you have yet to realize, the powers of a Muse. I am a sea witch after all; magic is my specialty, a gift from my Master. This Shego cannot possibly love you because you've charmed her with the magic of your voice. Have you not realized that yet?" the tanned mermaid asked.

"Wha-" the teen said, instinctively grabbing holding her throat. "Shego doesn-" she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It'll be okay hun. I may be a bit of a witch, but I'm also a miracle worker." she stated striking a proud pose. "I can give you the very guide to earning that sharks heart." Roo said, taking a glance over her shoulder at the depressed mer.

"You can?" Kim asked.

"But of course. You may be a Muse, but I'm a sea witch. My powers go into infinity because of my most wondrous Master, Davy Jones, god of the depths and souls." the cecaelia said in awe, an image of her Master came to mind. Her attention focused on the younger mermaid.

_My kind have always been called quite nasty,  
_

_Because we have a gift so rich.  
__But you'll find that my ways,  
__Will cause her heart to sway,  
_ _And never ever try to ditch,  
__You dear._

_The thing is about my unique magic,_

_It's a talent that I get from the sea depths.  
__You've been shedding blood and tears,  
__But throughout all my years,  
__Helping miserable, lonely, and depressed.  
_**_Pathetic!_**

_Poor unfortunate souls.  
__In pain, in need.  
__I see your longing to be near her.  
__You just want to keep your girl.  
__And I'll help you.  
__Yes, indeed!_

_Your poor unfortunate soul.  
__So sad, so true.  
__Just come up to my dark cauldron  
__And I'll have the spell you seek.  
__To keep your girlfriend!  
__Yes I do._

_Now it's happened once or twice.  
__Someone couldn't pay the price.  
__So my kind had to rake 'em 'cross the coals...  
__But so far I've had no complaint.  
__So Kimberly I'm your saint  
__For your poor unfortunate soul._

"Listen up Babycakes, 'cause here's the deal. Those stupid merdolphins think they can keep a sea witch from her magic, but luckily for me I can still use my magic as long as I don't use it to escape. I'll conjure up a spell that will add a shark pheromone to your body. The poor mershark won't be able to keep her claws off ya! Ha! Now the fun thing about this spell is that you can use it whenever you like. You can play love at your own pace so that you can work on building a strong relationship. Once you two have officially become mates through true love the spell will wear off and you can have an honest relationship from here on out. Sounds just wonderful doesn't it?" the sorceress said, her bangles and earring began to glow.

"This spell can guarantee that we can have a genuine relationship right? This sounds sort of sketch." Kim asked.

"Nonsense love. The fish of the sea use pheromones to get their mates and they seem to love each other to death so why not us mers, huh? Plus you both have to be in true love, once a real relationship blooms it will wear off and you'll both be in mermaid harmony." she said as if she was lovestruck. "Oh silly me, I forgot a small tidbit of how sea witch magic works. You have to pay me, a sort of squid pro quo if you must." Roo chuckled at her pun and looked at the redhead.

"But I don't have anything. Those dolphins took everything I had with me for school." the teen said.

"I don't want money my dear. I want something far better than that. I want... **_your voice,_**" she said huskily.

"But if I can't talk how will I-" she said before a tentacle covered her mouth.

"Aren't those brainless dolphins only interested in you because of your voice. Seriously Kimmie are you charming them too? Ha, just kidding. Once they find out I have it they'll have no use for you and send you home. Seems fairly simple to me. Then you can be with your beloved Shego once more." she dramatized.

"But how will she know how I feel?" Kim asked.

"Simple babe, she's a mershark. She'll feel it by the way you look at her, the way the pheromone will stir up her senses, your electric pulses. It's all about your body language baby!" she laughed as her jewelry came to life.

_Last I've heard mersharks don't like to talk much._

_Your mate, what else could you want more?  
__If you don't like what you have heard,  
__Just go on and say the word.  
__Your love life will be like it was before!_

_Come on, think things out my little mermaid._

_True love is nearly in your grasp.  
__She will gawk and swoon and fawn,  
__Once your voice is gone.  
__Unless you don't want your romance to last!_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul!  
__Hurry up! Make your choice!  
__I've got bigger eggs to hatch so I haven't got all day.  
__It won't cost much, just your voice!  
_

_You poor unfortunate soul.  
__Wants love so true.  
__If you want to cross this bridge, my dear  
__You've got the pay my toll.  
__Take my ink and quill,  
__And go ahead and sign the scroll._

**_You stupid merdolphins, her voice will be mine to control!_**

_For this poor unfortunate soul..._

A golden scroll rolled out in front of the young mermaid.

**By the laws of Davy Jones I, Kimberly Anne Possible, shall give up my voice in exchange for mershark love pheromones from the sea witch, Roo. This binding contract is to remain intact until Kimberly Anne Possible wins the true love of her love interest, Shego.**

"My generosity is yours to accept or reject. If you don't like how I do things then you're free to sit here and be tortured like the rest of us until your _lover _comes for you. I've got better things to do. I could be plotting ways to con my way out of this hellhole. The contract didn't say I couldn't get out without magic. Hmph, I know I would prefer to be in the arms of someone I loved." Roo scoffed offended, cradling herself as if someone she loved was holding her.

"Fine." Kim said, trying to sign the contract.

"Ah, ah. Use my ink dear. It's only binding between us if it's my ink," the sea witch informed.

The Muse nodded and took one of Roo's tentacles and signed the scroll.

"Excellent choice my sweet." the sorceress chuckled.

**_Pterois volitans  
_****_Come tides of the Seventh Sea  
_****_Mandus tonsillitis  
_****_Parvus laryngitis  
_****_Votre voix à je_**

The spell lit up the entire holding cell.

"Now sing!" Roo commanded; red and green giant hands sprout from her claws.

The mermaid began to sing a in a tone she never knew she possessed.

On the border of the merdolphin territory a shiver of mersharks halted their movements. Each of their earfins twitching about at the sound of the young Muse.

"_Kimmie..._" Shego whispered, picking up on the sounds of her lover's voice, it was different. "I don't know what they're doing to her, but my instincts are telling me it ain't good." she said, her eyes directed at her uncle.

Triburón looked at his concerned niece, the bull could feel it too. "It doesn't matter! They have one of our own and we must get her back," he stated.

The shiver of sharks moved deeper into the heart of their rival's territory, a fight evident.

In depths of the prison chambers, Kim reeled back as the hands neared her.

"Don't fight it. Let the magic consume you." Roo said – her eyes golden and her hands manipulated the larger hands to draw closer to her client.

The claws neared their target; one entered her mouth to travel down their captive's throat while the other steadied the girl to make sure she didn't fight back.

A burning sensation entered the mermaid's throat. It felt like someone was tearing her throat apart from the inside out, but she still continued to sing despite the pain in her throat.

The hands slowly departed with a shining orb singing the enchanting melody. The mystical anomalies neared their master.

Roo opened the human skull that adorned her necklace and placed the Muse's voice inside. She chuckled evilly as the skull's jaw closed; securing that the voice couldn't get out.

The claws lashed out to Kim and penetrated her pores, leaving a slight tingling sensation. The light slowly dispersed and caused the prison to return to its eerie darkness.

Kim gasped as her gills were relieved from the strangling sensation. She touched her throat and tried to thank the sea witch, but she soon remember she had no voice.

"Now all we do is wait for the warden," the sea witch said, resting her arms on her cell bars.

Not to long afterward, almost on cue Dorado and his guards walked into the prison.

"What's going on in here?" a guard shouted at the chuckling witch.

"Seems you boys have no reason to keep Kimmie here. She's got no voice. It belongs to me," she stated as she exposed her glowing skull and a golden contract.

"Good job Roo. Now hand it over," the mafia leader said with an outreached hand.

The young maiden tisked at him. "Ah, ah, ah. The contract states that if my services took her voice then the binding in our first contract no longer applies, and that you have to let me go. It never said that I had to give you her voice. My magic can bust me out of this rundown joint, which means I can do this!" she shouted, her full power restoring to her body. A purple beam emitted from her throat, destroying the cell bars and leaving a gaping hole through the ceiling.

In the heart of the merdolphin base, the large ray barely missed the shiver of mersharks a few floors above the prison.

"Holy..." Hego said, jumping back.

"Stop that wench!" the voice of Dorado echoed from below.

"DORADO!" Triburón shouted, leading the assault down the hole.

The shiver followed their leader until they dispersed in the spacious prison.

"Kimmie." Shego called out to see her mate behind the meroctopus. She lashed out past the witch and held her girlfriend lovingly. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?" the shark asked.

The lionfish glanced up at the great white with a distraught face. She held her throat as she looked at the sea witch.

"What did you do to her?" the ebony haired maiden snarled.

Roo peered over her shoulder to glance at the furious carnivore. "Just a business transaction. I took her voice in a fair exchange. I'm a sea witch; I can't force her to sign a contract. That's against Davy Jones' law. So her voice belongs to me and I'm free to use it as I please. From what I've heard she's a Muse and can manipulate your kind. Sounds like a pretty fun toy to me. My Master will be most pleased at such an interesting find," she stated.

"Sea witch! Give her her voice back!" the green shark growled, her muscles rippling beneath her thick hide.

"Nah, I don't think I want to. She signed a contract and no magic in the sea can break it... well almost that is," the octopus said, gliding out of her cell. "Heh, Master Davy Jones is the only one strong enough to break a sea witch's contract and he ain't here. He's enjoying a peaceful nap in the ocean depths so tough luck toots." Roo said, fiddling with the glowing skull.

"Fine then! I'll go look for him and make you give Kim her voice back!" Shego snarled, her eyes promising pain towards the cocky mermaid.

"See Kimmie, I told you she only loved you for your voice. She sounds so desperate to get it back," the sorceress laughed.

Kim hid her tear stained face in her folded arms that rested on her fins.

"Stop your lies! Haven't you already done enough damage?!" Mego intervened, his teeth bared.

"Yeah." the Wegos joined in, teeth also bared. They may have not taken much of a liking to their respective sister's choice in a mate, but she was still considered family.

"Not my fault she fell for it. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to stay in her Master's graces." Roo shrugged off the pitiable mermaid's expression.

"I will get you for this." the predator snarled, ramming the sea witch, pinning her to a prison wall.

"Get a grip. Sheesh... the only way a mermaid can hurt a sea witch is if Master took their powers away." she laughed, a hint of mirth clear on her face.

Shego thought for a minute, a small grin etched on her face. "And how can we find your Master? I know it's pointless and all, but help a mer out here." she said, a hint of deceit in her eyes.

The cecaelia clearly sensed a scheme, but took the bait since she knew she had the upper fin. "Alright I'll bite. I'm one of Master's favorites – practically seen as his own – so he won't take my magic away. Eh, why not? The only way to find him is to search the sea floors which could take years if you're not one of his servants, or if you're a sea witch, such as myself you can summon him." she stated, a wicked grin graced her face.

"You can summon the Davy Jones? Pah, unbelievable. How can a mere sea witch summon one so great? I mean come on he's a god." the larger female scoffed.

"It's quite simple actually. All I have to do is say his name three times." Roo stated.

"Say whose name?" Shego asked.

"Master Davy Jones." the tan maid said, eying the mermaid confusedly.

"Sorry didn't catch that." the pale mer replied.

"Master Davy Jones." the meroctopus stated slightly annoyed, seriously what was that mershark getting at.

"Sorry, one more time?" the mafia shark asked, a grin on her face.

"Oh come, his name is MASTER DAVY JONES!" she shouted, her voice echoed throughout the prison confines.

The dolphin mafia's lair shook to its very foundation.

"Oops!" Roo said, giving herself a face palm.

A large hand ripped the roof of the hideout off, a large crimson eye searched for his servant who summoned him. "Who dares summon me while I sleep?" Davy Jones asked with a booming voice.

Everyone in the looked up with a dropped jaw while others pointed at Roo.

The sea giant looked down on the small octopus.

"Heh he... hi Master..." she squeaked as if she were a child about to get scolded.

"Well?" the sea deity asked impatiently.

"Uhm... I erm... you see..." the witch stammered incoherently.

"Since she can't say it I will." Shego stated rather boldly for someone in her position. "I want you to make her cancel a contract with Kim." she stated, nudging her head to the redhead.

"And who are you to dare ask a request from me?" the giant merman asked.

"Shego of the Go mershark mafia." she stated, her mafia airs coming forward.

"You're a part of that gang of idiots who have been disturbing my sleep for the past twenty years?" he shouted.

"Hey, blame those idiots too!" the mafia royal stated as she pointed her clawed finger to the merdolphin mafia. "They won't leave us alone so by the Rights of The Sea we have the right to defend ourselves," she said starting catch an attitude with the giant.

For crying out loud, the bigger merman helped write the Laws of the Sea.

Davy Jones' eyes shifted to the cowering merdolphins. "And why is it that the dolphins' and the sharks' fighting has gotten worse over these past twenty years, hm? " he asked.

"Well, uh, you see the sea isn't large enough to feed the both of us since we are both at the top of the food chain sir." Dorado muttered, fighting the urge to cower before the large cecaelia.

The giant looked down at the mafia leaders. "Then let us make a deal since contracts are my servants' way. I will expand the oceans to take up two thirds of this world's space in exchange that the dolphins and sharks cease their fighting." he said, loomed over the bosses.

"Hey, whoa, wait a Poseidon damn minute! I'm still willing to kick these bastards' tailfins because they made this sea bitch take my girl's voice. I want that contract nullified!" Shego huffed.

"Shego, you don't remember who you're talking to." Laura muttered singsong, looking towards the gargantuan mer.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to! If he wants some peace and quiet, he'll make that whore give Kimmie her voice back." the shark gruffed.

"Fine, fine. Just shut up already!" the sea god stated. His glance came across one of his highly favored servants.

"Uh, hello Master." Roo squeaked, giving a small wave.

"By my law I command you give the Muse her voice back." he demanded.

"B-, bu-, but..." she complained.

"You dare try to defy me?" his voice boomed, knocking the mermaid back a bit.

"Me defy you? Never! You want that contract nullified? You got it!" the octopus stammered, ripping the contract to bits. The skull around her neck opened and appeared to be singing.

A golden mist dissipated from the skull's jaw and migrated to it's rightful owner.

Kim took a sharp breath. A small red and green smoke left her pores.

"This isn't over. That mershark doesn't love you Kimmie. When you find out she's been lying don't come crying to me!" Roo hissed before swimming away.

Davy Jones watched his irritated servant flee from the area. With a clap of his massive hands, a large wave rattled everything to the depths of the sea.

Tides clashed against the lands, overwhelming them. The land seeped beneath the surface, making room for the open waters. The rattling soon ceased as dark god parted his hands.

The sea giant slowly sunk to his lair to resume his nap, this time more peacefully.

Triburón looked at Dorado with an extended hand. "I guess we call truce, 'less we beg for Davy Jones' wrath," he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." Dorado muttered as he shook the bull's extended hand.

Shego focused her attention on her girlfriend who has yet to move from the prison cell. "Angelfish you know you're free to go, right?" she asked, pulling her lover into her arms.

Kim tried to push away from her beloved's strong embrace; she refused to look her in the eyes. "And you don't have to be my prisoner. You don't really love me, I've just been lying to myself and charming you this whole time." she sniffled, her eyes misted over with tears, tears that are far different than usual.

The mershark looked at her crying mate. "If I was being charmed I think I would be aware of it Kimmie. Even if I was being charmed by you I couldn't find any better maiden to charm me. I really do love you for who you are and not just some enchanting voice." she whispered in her girlfriend's earfin before kissing Kim's lips softly.

The redness on Kim's cheeks radiated over her hair's bright colors.

"You two coming or do we need to leave you girls here?" Laura giggled.

The pair looked at each other and grinned like a pair of love struck idiots. They swam off with the mershark shiver to return to their side of the sea.

In the shadows watching the lovers was a pair of glowing golden eyes. "All in due time, my little Muse. All in due time." a voice muttered before swimming off.


End file.
